equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Varsity Trim
|hair = and |coat = }} ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In ''Dance Magic, she is one of many Crystal Prep students in front of the school at midday. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Steps of Pep, she appears getting defeated by Velvet Sky in a chess tournament at the end of the short. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending A Fine Line Best in Show: The Pre-Show Best in Show: The Victory Lap Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, she appears in Applejack's changed memories of the Friendship Games climactic scene. Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Sci-Twi bumps into green-haired girl EG3.png Sci-Twi "excuse me" EG3.png Sci-Twi apologizes to purple-haired girl EG3.png Sci-Twi weaving through student traffic EG3.png Sci-Twi "Pardon me" (new version) EG3.png Sci-Twi "they only dream of winning" EG3.png Sci-Twi "look at me like something's wrong" EG3.png Sci-Twi walking away from snobby Crystal Preppers EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo dancing EG3.png Crusaders startled by feedback EG3.png Students listening to Principal Cinch EG3.png CHS and CPA students "we're not gonna stop!" EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "can she do it?" EG3.png Crystal Prep students' lackluster applause EG3.png Helicopter shot of the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Sour Sweet angry EG3.png Sour Sweet worried EG3.png Sour Sweet checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Sci-Twi's foot tries to grab hold EG3.png Fluttershy now more confident EG3.png Fluttershy holding her breath EG3.png Fluttershy shoots the arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack satisfied; Fluttershy clapping EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fire an arrow EG3.png Applejack lets her arrow fly EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack glaring at Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare get the greenlight EG3.png Lemon and Sunny take off from the starting line EG3.png Applejack expecting a high five EG3.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Sci-Twi surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Applejack suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Magic leaking through to the human world EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Canterlot High School exterior at dusk EG3.png Rainbow Dash --we have to play!-- EG3.png Rainbow Dash --this is the last event!-- EG3.png Rarity --it's a little hard to focus-- EG3.png Rarity --magic stealing and portal opening-- EG3.png Sunset --I feel awful about what I said-- EG3.png Sunset buries her face in her hands EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sugarcoat "what if they grow wings again?" EG3.png Principal Cinch "a fair question" EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Sci-Twi walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Sci-Twi approaching the Wondercolts EG3.png Sci-Twi removing her necklace EG3.png Sci-Twi holding her amulet and necklace EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png CPA students in a clamor EG3.png Spike leaps out to Sci-Twi EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Pinkie Pie saving one of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Pinkie Pie glowing EG3.png Pinkie Pie's hair floating up EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Wiz Kid unintentionally photobombing the Shadowbolts EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Crystal Prep Academy exterior at midday EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Steps of Pep Velvet Sky and Varsity Trim having a chess match SS4.png Velvet Sky beats Varsity Trim at chess SS4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together A Fine Line Snips and Snails playing a handheld video game EGDS2.png Snips and Snails playing a game seriously EGDS2.png Best in Show: The Pre-Show Best in Show: The Victory Lap My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory of Sunset and Twilight in FG climax EGFF.png Memory of Sunset saving Twilight at the Games EGFF.png